Kyoya Takamachi
| gender = gender::Male | species = is a::Human | homeworld = | born = 0046Calculated from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha official website. | family = Takamachi family | affiliations = | rank = | occupation = University student | qualify = | partner = | name_ja = 高町恭也 | name_romaji = Takamachi Kyōya | first = | voices = (Japanese) (English) }} Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, BD Booklet. is the older brother of Nanoha Takamachi. He is also the lead character in the Triangle Heart 3 ~Sweet Songs Forever~ ("Toraha") game and OVA. Name In the Toraha continuity, he was formerly named prior to his father's marriage with Momoko Takamachi. Like his sister Miyuki Takamachi's title of "Godly Twin Style Swordswoman", Kyoya also has his own title, "Godly Twin Short Sword Master - Unbreakable Godly Style", which alludes to the fact that he outclasses Miyuki and is in fact the one that trained her. Personality Kyoya has sworn to protect Fiasse Crystela above all; Miyuki, Kyoya and Fiasse are the closest of friends, the "triangle" of the series' title. While most harem leads get by with little personality or personal desires beyond the girls in their respective games, Kyoya, the dutiful son of Shiro and Momoko, lives for his sword and vows to avenge his father. He can see through people easily, remembers faces exactly, and will forgive someone completely in the name of his father only if they show remorse. However, he is known to display a vengeful spirit otherwise. The head of the household when he is around, he displays 'mature' hobbies such as fishing and cultivating bonsai trees. In Nanoha and A's residence::Uminari City Like his family members, Kyoya only plays a minor role in and . He is in the process of training his sister Miyuki Takamachi the Mikami-style on behalf of their father. By the end of Nanoha, Nanoha eventually explains part of her mission to her family, but leaves out everything to do with magic and outerspace dimensions until the end of A's. He also makes a cameo appearance alongside the rest of his family in . Alternate continuities ''Triangle Heart'' Kyōya is the only son of Shirō Takamachi, and as the oldest child, an heir to the Fuwa-style kendo sword arts. The Fuwa clan, from which the Takamachi family descends, was a well-established samurai family. When Kyōya was still a child, terrorists attacked a big reunion of the two families, killing everyone except for four people: his aunt Misato Mikami miraculously escaped with her daughter Miyuki, and Shirō and Kyōya were absent. Misato swore revenge, but Shirō only kept an eye out for the mysterious terrorist organization with a clover leaf emblem. Shirō and his new wife Momoko adopted Miyuki, leaving Kyōya with a new sister, with whom he immediately got along. However, their father, a bodyguard for hire, was killed when Miyuki and Kyōya were five or six and Momoko was pregnant with Nanoha. He had been protecting Fiasse Crystela, their childhood friend, when The Fan assassinated Shirō as well as Fiasse's father Albert by using an unsuspecting child, Ellis McGaren, to present him with a teddy bear containing a bomb. This inspired Kyōya, already interested and talented, to take up the sword and the Fuwa-ryū style. He, Miyuki and Fiasse, the latter of whom they swore to protect like their father did, have the strongest of bonds. Later, Kyōya and Miyuki have, like their father and others before him, taken up the job of bodyguards for hire. The siblings are hired to guard Fiasse, who is now a legendary singer and heiress, and whom they had sworn to protect. Fiasse's real bodyguard, Ellis McGaren, is particularly set off by this in the OVAs, and the three guards must learn to deal with and respect each other as they protect Fiasse on her concert tour, leaving Uminari City for Tokyo and then around the world. Miyuki and Kyōya work particularly well together, and he is shown as even stronger than Miyuki, defeating two Special Duties Unit teams single-handedly in the first OVA. In the games, Kyōya's path is left open, particularly as to with which heroine he enters a romantic relationship. Canon states that it is Shinobu Tsukimura; the other choices include Miyuki, Fiasse, Akira Jōshima, Ren Fei Fō, Noel K. Ehrlichkeit, Nami Kanzaki and, in appears in::Lyrical Toy Box, Filith Yazawa. However, some story elements stay constant throughout. Kyōya begins as a solo practitioner of his sword style; however, he is dealt a debilitating injury in a car accident. Once he recovers to a certain extent, he decides to teach Miyuki how to fight, to which she agrees. Kyōya and Miyuki are alerted to the first assassin sent by the clover-emblemed organization who sent The Fan and his underlings. This assassin eventually turns out to be none other than Misato Mikami, Miyuki's own biological mother. Kyōya allows the shocked Miyuki to fight Misato and question her as to why she is working for the very organization that she hates. Misato reveals that she was infiltrating it and after this job, she would be told who the leader of the group was. Eventually, Fiasse was protected and Misato convinced not to kill her. She also left the terrorists, became a high-ranking worker for Hong Kong Defence Group under the name Misato Goshin, and accepted to "officially" meet Miyuki, her family and Fiasse. Finally, the worrisome doctor Filith, who has not approved of all this running around by her patient, admits that Kyōya's injury has completely healed. In the OVAs, Kyōya and Miyuki meet Ellis McGaren, who states that she is none too happy that her job as Fiasse's bodyguard is being supplemented, and by sword-users at that. However, Kyōya sees through this excuse and realizes that Ellis was the child that The Fan tricked into killing Shirō and Albert. Because Shirō had forgiven the unsuspecting girl in the hospital before he died, Kyōya also extends his forgiveness, which she is hesitant to accept. Near the climax, while Miyuki is targeted by the Slicer, Kyōya and Ellis corner The Fan as he attempts to kidnap Fiasse. The sword-user and gun-user, who have been fighting throughout the series, work together to stop The Fan and save Fiasse from his burning vehicle. Finally, Kyōya kills The Fan and declares that someone as evil as this man will certainly go to hell. They return to the concert hall with Fiasse just as she is set to go on stage. In the end, Ellis faces her childhood trauma and reveals to Kyōya that she had been infatuated with him as a child- the first time Kyōya does not predict someone's interaction with him (in fact, he chokes on his coffee twice). He tells Ellis to protect Fiasse from now on. Kyōya takes Miyuki and Shinobu to accompany Fiasse throughout the rest of the world tour, which ends perfectly, and many years later, is glad to witness Fiasse receive her mysterious inheritance: a videotape of the first time she sang with her mother on stage, and the quaint villa that her parents once shared. He then returns to Uminari City. Movie Kyoya make a brief cameo appearance along with his father, Miyuki and Misato in , when Momoko and Lindy Harlaown talks about Nanoha's future at Midori-ya. Brave Duel makes a minor appearance in the manga, helping to coach 's Brave Duel trainings along with . References Category:Characters